Smallville: Facade
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: La historia se centra en el universo de Smallville, temporada cuatro y capitulo Facade. Que hubiera pasado, si...Abby no beso al deportista, ni a Lana aun. Antes de eso tuvo una cita con Clark y lo beso, pero Clark inmune a su poder. Luego de besarlo, ella le pide una cita
1. Facade

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics WB, Superman fue creado por Jerry Siegel Joe Shuster.

La historia se centra en el universo de Smallville, temporada cuatro y capitulo Facade. Que hubiera pasado, si...Abby no beso al deportista, ni a Lana aun. Antes de eso tuvo una cita con Clark y lo beso, pero sin consecuencias de ese tipo

* * *

Smallville, noche

Se había oscurecido, hace pocos minutos en el pueblo. La imagen se acerca a una hermosa casa, cerca de la secundaria. se ve una de las habitaciones y es la de una joven mujer, es un desorden en su interior. Se encuentras tirada ropa mujer, como de hombre en el suelo

La imagen se acerca a la cama, allí podemos ver a Abby desnuda, abrazando a un joven Clark Kent que igual se encuentra desnudo. Pero no dormido, como ella. Clark se sentía como que iba a vomitar, a pesar de que sus ojos no estaban abiertos, ya podía sentir que la habitación daba vueltas. Tomo respiración profunda por la nariz y dejo que el aire salga por la boca le ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor, su memoria era nebuloso y sentía que estaba con alguien en la cama junto a él.

Él abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con ansiedad. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba! Lentamente, se sentó y presiono la espalda contra la cabecera. Al igual que cuando había estado con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza daba vuelta un poco y volvió a respirar. Le llevó casi un minuto para mantener el equilibrio y cuando lo hizo, tomó una mejor visión de su entorno: la luz estaba apagada así que todo estaba a oscuras, pero la habitación parecía ser la de una chica. Los muebles eran bastante agradable, estaba en una cama cómoda más que la propia. Había un escritorio en la esquina de la habitación con suministros para la escritura y un notebook. También había un armario frente a él, su puerta estaba abierta y parecía que había un conjunto de ropa para una joven. Entonces, miró a su izquierda y se quedó sin aliento. Al lado de él, en la cama había una joven mujer de cabello rubia, la nueva Abby

Él considero tener una pérdida de memoria leve, pasando los minutos empezó a recordar. Hoy había regresado Abby a la escuela y toda cambiada, no parece ella. Cuando se acercaron hablar, no se podía negar que existía una atracción entre ellos. Cuando se estaba alejando, ella lo tomo por el brazo y le beso los labios, para agregar le pidió una cita saliendo de la escuela. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kent acepto. Al final del día de clases, e encontraron y fue tras el auto de ella. Abby le paso las llaves y fueron a casa de ella

Se encontraron con la mamá de la joven que se iba de regreso a su consulta medica, les dijo que acaba de hacer jugo que se sirvieran, se despidió de ellos y se fue. Luego ordenaron una pizza, luego estuvieron hablando, comiendo, riendo y bebiendo durante la tarde

Ella miro la ventana - la he pasado muy bien - le dijo

Yo también - confesó Clark y sonrió. Kent estaba por irse, cuando ella lo beso de manera muy tierna y él le respondió de la misma forma. Ella se levanto y le tendió la mano, Clark lo pensó unos minutos. Hasta que acepto y tomo su mano, fueron hacia la escalera y yendo hasta la habitación de ella

* * *

Actualidad

Entonces recordó en su totalidad lo ocurrido, Clark negaba con su cabeza

Oh, no. Que hice, no pensé con claridad - murmuró para si mismo, mientras se deslizaba sobre la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Vio las calles a oscuras y suspiro. Recordaba, que en la tarde antes de venir, le dijo a su padres por mensaje que que se atrasaría un poco, antes de llegar a casa pero no pensó que tanto.

Sin darse cuenta, Abby se acercó por atrás por y con sus brazos rodeo su cintura - Hola guapo, me encantó lo que hicimos. Lo hacemos de nuevo - pregunto ella

Clark se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras que pensaba que tenía que volver pronto a casa. Luego, sacudió la cabeza y se castigó a sí mismo en voz baja. - Clark, es una chica hermosa y buena. Eres joven, disfruta una vez en la vida - Pero un ruido se escuchó de repente en la puerta, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta justo cuando la madre de Abby entro en la habitación. Los chicos se quedaron helados, Clark no sabía que esperar que iba a decir ahora.

Abigail, Clark - dijo la señora Fine, de una manera casi simpática - espero que usaran protección

* * *

Minutos después

En el dormitorio

Clark y Abby se encontraban sentados en la cama, ella usaba una bata y Clark se cubría su pene con una almohada.

Soy una mujer moderna, me parece bien experimente y no te voy a obligar a nada por esto con mi hija. Pero sean más precavidos, no se si seras virgen. Pero mi hija lo era y espero que la respetadas, claro y lo sigas haciendo si se siguen viendo - ambos jóvenes se encuentran rojos

Clark decide hablar - señora Fine, quiero que sepa que respeto a su hija y que la quiero, es una buena amiga y que también era virgen, hasta un par de horas. Pero creo que es hora de que me vaya, anocheció - ella niega con la cabeza

Te puedes que quedar este noche, yo llamo a tus padres para que no se preocupen y claro que no les diré nada de lo que acaba de pasar. Diré que estaban en una cita y que después se quedaron terminando un trabajo - Clark asintió a esto, ella le dio las buenas noches a su hija y a Kent, retirándose a llamar a los padres de Clark

Luego que cerró la puerta, Abby se quitó la bata y le quito la almohada a Clark, ganándose enzima de él y besando lo con mucha pasión. Desde afuera, se escucho a la madre de Abby gritar - usen protección - ambos rieron

* * *

Historia escrita por

Kal-K 2.0


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana después

Clark se encontraba dormido, pero poco a poco. Despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, se giro para ver a su nueva "amiga" y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba con él. En su lugar, se encontraba una camiseta blanca sin mangas, un pantalón corto igual de color blanco, y una toalla roja con una nota

 _Hola Clark_  
 _Después de la ducha ve a la cocina, espero que te gustara tu regalo que te acabo de dejar. Besos, te quiero_

Luego de leer la carta, pensó en vestirse e irse. Pero se dio cuenta que había sudado mucho anoche y era mejor que se diera un baño, así que tomo las cosas que le dejo ella y fue al baño que se encontraba al lado. Salió de la habitación, envuelto en la toalla y se dio cuenta que era muy corta. Al mismo tiempo, escucha a Abby hablar con su madre desde la cocina. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió al baño, se quito la toalla y entro en la bañera.

Esta sorprendido por los aromas del shampoo y japón, no eran como los de su casa. Se los hecho en el cuerpo y se empezó a limpiar.

* * *

Minutos después

Clark bajo vistiendo la ropa que le dejo Abby, entro en la cocina para ver que estaba sola. Se levanto y lo beso

Buenos días, dormilón, Como dormiste? - pregunto la rubia

Mientras que Clark estaba colorado - ...muy bien y tu? - respondió

Como nunca en la vida - le dijo, a la vez que lo volvió a besar y le susurro que le quedaba bien la ropa. Le confesó que era ropa de su padre, pero en no la alcanzo a ocupar, como murió hace dos años. Clark no sabía que decir, hasta que se le ocurrió lo más sencillo

Siento mucho tu perdida,...cariño - agrego Clark. Ella sonrió y le entrego su desayuno, se sentó junto a él. Le dio de comer, Clark estaba avergonzado menos mal que estaban solos y solo por eso acepto. Se quedaron conversando, hasta que decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa. Fue a la habitación de Abby a buscar su ropa y no la encontré

Ella apareció detrás de él - cariño la deje en la lavadora, tu ropa se esta lavando en estos momentos- le informo ella, se acercó de nuevo a él y lo beso

Yo...- Clark trato de decir algo, pero ella lo tiro en la cama y Abby salto sobre él

* * *

Granja Kent

Jonathan estaba en la cocina junto a Martha su esposa, el padre adoptivo de Clark se encontraba enojado

Son las once de la mañana, en donde esta - pregunto enojado

Martha le acariciaba los hombros - seguramente se quedo dormido, debe estar por venir - dijo, pero también preocupada

* * *

Mientras en casa de las Fine

Dormitorio de Abby

Clark se encontraba teniendo relaciones con ella en la cama

* * *

Continuara


	3. Fin

Se encontraba amaneciendo

Smallville. Granja Kent

En el dormitorio principal, se ve a Clark Kent dormido en la cama y se encuentra solo tapado de la cintura para abajo. Su esposa de largo cabello rubio, lo observa dormir mientras acaricia su cabello. A la vez ella pensaba que Clark es un hombre dulce, muy considerado con ella. Un buen muchacho, de excelentes modales. Educado de la mejor forma posible por Jonathan y Martha Kent, pero ella no podía olvidar lo más importante esos músculos duros, una de las cosas que la habían enamorado.

* * *

Anoche

Clark Kent, antes de llegar su hogar. Tuvo que salvar un pueblo de indígenas, ellos se encontraban en una isla en el atlántico y su pequeño pueblo que estaba por ser destruido por la erupción del volcán. Varios intentos después, Kent logra salvar la isla y después del agradecimiento de los isleñas e isleños, logra a su granja donde habita con su esposa Abigail y su hijo Chris.

* * *

Hace mucho años atrás

Jonathan y Martha Kent murieron en la segunda lluvia de meteoritos. Al mismo tiempo aparecen los súbditos de Zod. Clark logra detenerlos, los envía a la zona fantasma...

Para días después, al mismo tiempo de reconstruir el pueblo. Son los funerales de los habitantes muertos, luego de enterrar a los amigos y familia. Clark le promete a Abigail regresar algún día, había hecho un trato con su padre biológico y hacer un largo entrenamiento. Antes de irse le pide que promete dos cosas, esperar lo para casarse, cuidar su hogar. Ella acepta y lo besa de manera apasionada

Años después

Clark regresa, justo a tiempo para salvar al mundo de la invasión inminente de Zod, como Superman. Luego de enviar a Zod a la zona fantasma con los demás, regresa a Smallville. Para buscar a su amada Abigail, se lleva una sorpresa para encontrarla a ella, con un pequeño niño de cinco año parecido a el, solo que rubio. Dando a entender que cuando se fue, Clark abraza a su hijo y besa a su novia.

Días después. Los dos se casan en la granja Kent, siendo acompañados por la madre de Abigail, por Pete, Chloe, Lana, Lex y muchos amigos más del pueblo y nuevos que Clark se había hecho al defender el mundo de Zod, los chicos de la liga de la justicia.

* * *

En la actualidad. En la noche anterior, granja Kent

Luego de bañarse, Clark bajo para cenar con su esposa un plato de fondue. El solo vestía su boxers azules y una camiseta blanco, luego de cenar se fueron a su dormitorio. Abigail cerro la puerta detrás de ella, Clark se dio vuelta y se gano en frente de ella, la desnudo y la llevo a la cama. Mientras la miraba se quitaba su camiseta. Aunque ella lo sabía desde hace muchos años, siempre que veía a su esposo desnudo y claro muy bien cincelado, Clark parecía un dios griego. El se quito los boxers, ella se quedo viendo la parte de abajo que era lo más delicioso. Al mismo tiempo que Clark, saltaba sobre ella

Hoy

Mientras observaba a su esposo dormir, sonaba su teléfono. Ella contesta y sonríe

Bruce, dime...Ok, yo le digo. Va en camino, adiós y saludos a Selina - le dice, deja el teléfono en el velador y empieza a besar a Clark - dormilón despierta, hay problemas en Washington. Acaba de llamar Batman, necesitan a Superman - Clark abrió los ojos, se fue a super velocidad al baño se ducho. Minutos después volvió tomo su ropa de Superman, le sonrió a su esposa y la beso

La amo, señora Kent - le dice, mientras la vuelve a besar y se va por la ventana

Ella desnuda se levanta de la cama y camina a la ventana, se queda mirando el cielo. Mientras se acaricia el vientre que lo tiene un poco hinchado - yo también te amo, Clark

Fin **.**


End file.
